


Yours to Hold

by KureKai_King



Category: Actors: Songs Connection (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boys In Love, Cuddling, M/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: If there was one thing Hinata liked more than hearing Saku sing, then it was cuddling him, and today was even more of a reason to do just that.
Relationships: Kagura Sosuke/Outa Uta, Mitsutsuka Hinata/Otonomiya Saku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Yours to Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Hinata! My beautiful boy, you deserved more screentime but still, if we get a second season I wanna see you and Mike do that duet you guys have on the official YouTube channel~ ;)
> 
> Also Happy Easter ^^

The day had been more stressful than usual for Hinata. The Singing Club had bombarded him with a surprise birthday greeting when he'd opened the door to the club room at lunch, and he'd been greeted with several birthday messages from his classmates and he had begun to notice throughout the day that most of them had been excited, squealing (eagerly hopeful to date him) girls. But, Hinata had never been interested in that sort of thing when it came to those of his female peers who were seeking a relationship (he supposed when you were more aware of spending Valentine's as a singleton then something just tended to click in the brain).

Hinata had pushed through the day with simple, pleasant smiles and small wave gestures before the bell rang to signal the end of the school period. Thank God for that. Who knew birthdays could be more exhausting than fun the older you got every year? 

"Hinata!"

"Jeez, the poor guy looks like he's about to collapse".

"Birthdays are struggles in life these days".

Hinata smile was much more genuine when he spotted Saku waiting for him with Sosuke and Uta. The trio had been gaining a lot more popularity lately and were beginning to push out more incredible content together. As much as Hinata still wished Saku would join the Singing Club, he was immensely proud of how far he had come just by stumbling into an unexpected friendship with two people who Hinata had only recently been getting to know more personally.

"Hey," Hinata greeted, quickly drawing Saku into a firm hug as he stepped to his side. Saku returned his embrace around his shoulders and the two separated to join hands instead.

"So, we ready to go?" Sosuke asked, wincing as Uta decided to jump onto his back for a ride. 

"Let's go, I can't wait to be off my feet for longer than an hour before having to move again," Hinata stretched his free arm back over his shoulder and the group of four made their way back to Hinata's home. 

* * *

Hinata hadn't found himself feeling this comfortable in a long time. Curled up on the sofa in the main lounge of his house, Saku and Uta cuddled beneath cosy and warm blankets on his and Sosuke's laps with the lights dimmed down and the TV flashing the scenes of the movie they had ended up choosing together; a classic animated movie.

He felt amused by Sosuke's occasional grunts as Uta wriggled around trying to keep comfortable, but it did make him grateful that Saku was the type who would lay against him and nuzzle him before settling there for however long they wanted to be wrapped in each other's arms. It was the same in their sleepovers; Saku would sleep on his chest and stay there until morning woke them. 

Hinata was definitely half-asleep from having been tired out all day, and he felt comfortable enough with his boyfriend to just slip off into a doze right there and then. Saku must've noticed him slump because he looked up at him from where his head lay on his shoulder and reached up to gently stroke his face. 

"You should sleep if you really want to, we won't mind," Saku's voice was always so soft, being Hinata's favourite sound in the whole world.

"Mm...I'm really tempted, you know..."

"Then sleep, silly, I won't mind, we understand how today must've been for you".

With a smile on his face, Hinata kissed Saku's temple and tightened his arms around his middle as he leant against him and closed his eyes. It felt like such a relief to see the strangely comforting darkness and he welcomed the feeling as his body seemed to almost leave the world around him.

But, he said one final thing before sleep claimed him.

"I love you, Saku, you're my everything~..."

A soft chuckle faintly responded.

"I love you, too, Hinata, you're _my_ everything~..."


End file.
